cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Frost
Dominick McCarthy (born April 25, 1993) is an American professional wrestler signed to FOW, EJW, RSW, XCW, and RISE PRO, where he performs under the ringname Don Frost and he is the current RSW World Heavyweight Champion. Early life Born and raised in the rough streets of Sacramento, CA, McCarthy started out as an MMA fighter, achieving a 15-2-0 record He would then be picked up by wrestler Tops Newsome and trained at AWT to become a professional wrestler Professional wrestling career Early Career (2010-2016) Frost started wrestling in the Allegiance Wrestling Training camp, where he was in a stable with Nicole Hail and Stephanie London TCW Wrestling (April 2016-September 2016) Frost made his pro wrestling debut at TCW Hellbound in a triple threat matchup in a winning effort BreakAway debut A month after his debut, Frost was drafted to TCW BreakAway and made his debut in a losing effort He would then fight in a Fatal Four Way, winning the matchup TCW Xtreme TV Championship After defeating Hellbound wrestlers AJ Storm and Rickey Brown, Frost was given an opportunity to face then-champion Rick Andrews, winning the matchup and becoming the new TCW Xtreme TV Chamoionship and held it for 2 weeks before losing it to JT Smoothe He would go on to face Justice Blackwell for the championship in an incredible matchup, but to a losing effort Frost was shortly released a few weeks later RSW Wrestling (September 2016-Present) Debut & new World champion In a surprise debut, Frost competed in a Triple threat matchup at the RSW Aftershock PPV to become the #1 contender for the World Chamoionship He would then go on to defeat Joey Gallagher to become the new champion, and is currently the champion as of this moment RISE PRO Wrestling (July 2016 - Present) At the RISE 2 PPV event, Frost made his official in-ring debut at RISE PRO First World Championship At his debut match at RISE 2, Frost pinned James Kelly in a controversial finish, which caused massive Heat from social media Frost would then go on to successfully defend the title in a last man standing match against Kelly at RISE 3, earning the respect of many fans at the event Second World Championship After losing the title in yet another controversial finish against Hannibal at RISE 4: The Summer Classic, Frost would face Hannibal in a 20-minute iron man match, losing in another controversial finish A Saturday show was announced shortly afterwards to determine the champion, where Frost pinned Hannibal in a clean finish to become a 2x World champion He would then lose the championship at RISE 5: Anarchy to Buck Stryder in a fatal four way that consisted of Hannibal and AJ Storm He faced Buck at a RISE TV taping in a rematch for the World title, and ended up losing the matchup Intercontinental Champion At a RISE TV event, Frost pinned then-IC Champion James Kelly in a fatal four way, allowing him to fight Kelly shortly afterwards for the Intercontinental Championship in a winning effort He would then retain the championship at RISE 5 against Russell Shortly afterwards, due to issues with his managers, Frost vacated the championship XCW Wrestling (October 2016-Present) On October 2nd, XCW tweeted out that they have signed Frost to a contract Frost has yet to debut in XCW WarZone Wrestling (September 2016-Present) Frost & Nicole Hail were both announced as the co-GM's of their newest company, WZW WZW has yet to begin and is scheduled to start around November 2016 Personal life Frost is currently engaged to wrestler Nicole Hail In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Adrenaline Rush (Flip Sideways Flapjack) ** Code of Frost (Swinging Flatliner) ** Aneurysm (Hammerlock Reverse DDT) ** Dose of Frost (Handspring cutter) * Signature moves ** Superkick ** Chill Pill (Superman Punch) ** Icepick (Gory Bomb) ** Frostbite (Suplex into Uranage) ** Amplifier (Clothesline) * Nicknames ** "Unbreakable" ** "The iceman" * Entrance themes ** "Jekyll & Hyde" by Jonathan Thulin ** "Return of the Ronin" by MVP ** "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor ** "Rollin" by Limp Bizkit ** "Ambition & Vision" by CFO$ (WZW) ** "Controlled Chaos" by CFO$ (XCW, EJW, FOW) Championships and accomplishments * Twitch Community Wrestling ** TCW Xtreme TV Championship (1 time) * CWA Wrestling ** CWA United States Championship (2 time) * Rising Star Wrestling ** RSW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * RISE PRO Wrestling ** RISE World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) ** RISE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) External links Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:Xbox Category:Xbox One